Future: Fractured
by Foxfire251
Summary: Jake awakens in a Mobius different from the one he knew; one where not only is it ruled with an iron fist by a cruel dictator, but also one where he is a Fugitive wanted for murder! Now, with no one to trust but himself, Jake searches for the truth of what happened to Mobius... However, the truth is more horrible than he would've ever imagined...


**Future: Fractured**

**WARNING****: This fanfic has been given an M rating for explicit language, violence, blood, strong sexual themes, use of firearms, death, references to war, violence towards children, a scene depicting domestic violence, and other grimdark material.**

**Reader descretion is advised**

**Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters therin are the property of Sega and SonicTeam**

**Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe and all related characters therin are the property of Archiecomics**

**Please support the official release.**

**Chapter one: **

**Where am I?**

_A young mobian couple ran across the wide, grassy meadow. The boy was a mobian fox about the age of eighteen, had brownish-orange colored fur, forest-green eyes, long brown hair in a loose ponytail, and wore a brownish-red vest that was completely zipped-up, black, skintight latex leggings worn underneath grey cargo shorts, and orange sneakers with a white buckle strap, and the girl was a mobian cat, seventeen in age, pinkish-purple fur, long pink hair that fell to her shoulders, rose colored eyes, and wore a red tubetop underneath a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a red knee-length skirt, purple and black striped knee-length stockings, and purple heeled boots. The two held hands as they ran, laughing and fooling around, eventually finding themselves laying side by side on the ground. They both looked at one other, gazing passionately into each other's eyes. "I love you, Katelyn." Said the boy, stating the obvious. Katelyn smiled back sweetly. "I love you too, Jake." She answered. "I hope we're __never__ apart!" Jake said, passion showing in his voice. _

"_Not even for a minute?" Katelyn queried,_

"_Never."_

"_Not even for an hour?"_

"_Never."_

"_Not even for a day?"_

"_Never."_

"_Or a month?"_

"_Not even."_

"… _A year?"_

_Jake pulled Katelyn closer, then whispered, "I'll __never__ leave you. Ever." The two then locked lips in a long, passionate kiss, which had them holding each other close all the while, rolling on top of each other in the grass in the meadow, and when Jake was lying face-up, he closed his eyes for a moment while the kiss continued, but suddenly, it stopped. Jake opened his eyes, but didn't see Katelyn kneeling over him, but instead saw one of his best friends, and also girlfriend of his friend Sonic, Sally Acorn. The chipmunk hybrid princess looked at him with a seductive gaze, the way a lover would before they got intimate. Jake was admittedly surprised when he saw his friend looking down at him like this. "S-Sally?" He said, startled a little by the sudden change in partner, "What're you doing here? Where did Katelyn go? Does Son-" _

_Sally then brought one of her fingers to Jake's lips and went 'Shhhhhhh…' he went silent after this. "Don't worry…" She said, seemingly reassuringly, "Sonic won't mind much. Besides, I don't see him anywhere, do you?" _

_Jake glanced both ways, and sure enough, Sonic was nowhere to be found. Just then, his focus was brought back to Sally when she slowly pulled off his gloves, tossing them aside. "There…" She cooed, "Now you can feel with your own hands." She took Jake's right hand and put it to her right thigh, allowing him to feel it, to feel how warm and soft her fur felt. Just then, things started turning from awkward to horrific as a wide, manic grin spread across Sally's face. She then started giggling, but not cheerful giggling, but creepy, borderline demonic giggling that would make even Slendermobian wet his pants. Sally then forcefully pushed down on Jake's chest with her right hand, and pushed down on his forehead with her left. Jake was getting a little freaked out now. "S-s-st-stop it! Get off me! Get off of me! Sally, please, get off of-" he then watched in horror as Sally started roboticizing on her own, morphing into her alternate robotic persona, Mecha Sally. _

_She looked down at him with cold, emotionless, unforgiving eyes. She then started pressing harder on his chest. Jake grabbed her right hand in an attempt to pull her off, but with little success. "Get off, please!" He yelled. Then he felt a tingle in one of his fingers on his right hand. When he looked at it, his eyes widened in fear… _

_The tip of his finger was entirely robotic!_

_He then watched as the rest of his finger started roboticizing, followed by the his other fingers, then his entire hand, followed by his wrist. He then saw that the same thing was happening to his left hand, and his legs. His breaths became fast and shallow. "__**H-HELP ME**__!" He cried out, but no one came to his aid. The metal monster holding him down was the only other person with him. _

_He also saw that everything had started dying around him; the grass drying out, the flowers wilting, the ground becoming dry and cracked, and the once bright, clear skies becoming dark and cloudy. _

"_Stop struggling." She said to him, her robotic voice cold and emotionless, "Accept your transformation. Know it. Feel it. Embrace it." The wave of steel and robotics had now reached his body. He cried out in agony as he felt his organs shut down and painfully convert into robotics, fur and flesh becoming cold, brownish-orange colored steel, his clothes fusing to his steel body and becoming a part of his metal skin. His tail was enveloped by the robotic wave too as it became stiff and rigid, with only a few articulation points. "__**HEEEEEEELLL**__Mmmmmmhhhh!" he continued to scream, but was cut off by the metal forming around his mouth, covering it entirely and preventing it from ever opening again. He could no longer breathe, not just because his mouth and nose were both covered by a metal coat, but also because his lungs were now nonexistant. His screams then returned, but had a robotic sound to them. Then, he saw his entire vision start to become tinted with crimson red. His struggling became weaker and weaker, until…_

_Mobius_

_July 14__th__, 3261_

_25 years after the defeat of Dr. Eggman…_

Jake awoke with a loud yelp, his fur drenched with sweat. He was about forty-six years old now, looked roughly the same as he had years ago, except his long hair was matted and messy, and he had a huge burn scar on the left side of his face which draped down his shoulder and neck. His breathing was shallow for a few moments as he recalled the nightmare. He then took a minute to look at his surroundings.

He wasn't in his own bed, or even his own house. He was laying on an old, beat up matress with a ratty old blanket used as covers. And the room he was in was ill-lit and slightly chilly, the walls and floor of which were made entirely of concrete. There was a simple kitchen area in one corner, which had a mini fridge with an electric hotplate that presumably was used in place of a stove, both of which were plugged into a portable generator. There was also a desk made of wooden boards, cinderblocks and file cabinets on another side, with various drawings, newspaper clippings and other important papers tacked to many corkboards. There was also a coat rack near what Jake assumed was the front door that held a long, brown cloak and a belt with an attached rucksack and a holder for his beamsword.

Currently, he was wearing a simple black, sleeveless bodysuit, but next to his 'bed' were a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves that were the same color and material as his bodysuit, and his shoes, which looked as though they had seen better days. _Where am I?_ he thought, _This isn't my house. Where's…_ he then realized who was missing. "K-Katelyn!" He called out, "Lita! Treyatte!" no one answered. He was completely alone. His family was nowhere to be seen. He gave a sorrowful, discontented sigh. _So, if they're not here with me, _ he thought, _then I guess they must be back at home. MY home. Not this dark, dank concrete room._ He got up, put on his gloves and shoes, and walked over to the desk with the drawings. He looked over some of the drawings. A good number of them depicted events in his and his friends' lives. They also looked like they were drawn with great artistic skill. One depicted the birth of his daughter, Lita, another depicted Lara-Su's unveiling party, another of when he was sworn in as Commander of the Guard after his father retired, and yet another of the battle that took place during the Overlander uprising years ago. _Did I draw these?_ He wondered, _I don't ever remember drawing these, let alone with this much skill!_ All of a sudden, he started getting a massive migraine, one that felt like someone was driving a rail spike through his head! He cried out in pain and fell straight to the floor, writhing in pure, unbrideled agony. And then he saw a scene flash before his eyes…

_Jake stood at the balcony doorway, half-naked, watching the sunrise. He was then joined by Sally, who was wearing a short, pink and somewhat transparent nightgown. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said, "The view. I always liked going here on vacation with my family when I was a kid. And now, here I am, taking another vacation. One from…" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she was about to bring up, then got a look of misery on her face. Jake turned around to her, lifted her chin up with his finger and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry," He told her, "I won't let you get hurt again. I promise." She smiled slightly for a moment, but then it faded with a look of realization took over. "Jake," she said, turning away, "I don't know if we should be doing this. I mean, you're still married, and I-" She was cut off by Jake kissing her on the lips. The Kissing soon ceased as soon as it started. "No one has to know." Jake told her, looking at her with passion in his eyes, "Not even Katelyn."_

Jake snapped back to reality, panting, sweating and laying face up on the floor. He got back up and put the paper back on the desk. "I need to get out of here." He said aloud. He then walked over to the door and was about to open it when he saw a poster taped to the front of it. A 'Wanted' poster. He went cold with fear when he saw who was on it.

It was himself.

His picture was pasted over the front of it. He read over the details on the poster over and over again, just to be sure. It read:

**Wanted:**

**Jacob Capulet Prower**

**Wanted for six accounts of murder, treason,and conspiracy to rebellion**

**Bounty: 10,000,000 Rings Alive**

"Muh… Muh… Murder?!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing written on this poster. Did he _really_ murder six people? "N-no… Of course not!" He answered himself, "I-I'd never… I'd never even _dream_ of murdering _anyone_ for _any_ reason!" he now understood why there was a cloak hanging on the coat rack. He dropped the poster, swallowed hard, then took the rucksack off it's hook and went through it's contents. There was a matchbook from some place called the 'Foxy Kitty Kat Club' and had an anime-style mobian catgirl laying in a suggestive manner pasted on it, a reasonable amount of spending money (145.00 rings in total), a cell phone with some kind of tracking scrambler attached to it, and a small black notebook the contents of which caught his eye immediately. Each set of two pages had a photo of one of his friends or people he knew, addresses, phone numbers, etc. and the front of it read: 'people who know,' Whatever _that _meant. He put everything back in the rucksack and put it around his waist. He then took his beamsword out of it's holder on the belt and inspected it. The hilt was a golden yellow, with a red jewel on the front of it, and the handle had a black leather grip. He held it out in front of him and pressed on the jewel with his thumb. A bright, shiny yellow blade deployed from the hilt, making a humming noise similar to that of a lightsaber from Star Wars. He pressed the jewel again, making the blade shrank back into the hilt, and then put it back in it's holder on the right side of his belt. "At least I still have that." He muttered. He then put on the cloak, which draped down to his ankles, and was worn in a manner in which he could reach for his bag or his blade from underneath it. He slipped the hood of the cloak over his head, making sure that it would sufficiently hide his face from view. Now. Now he was ready to leave his 'hideout' and try to get some answers. He opened the door and stepped outside to begin his journey.

His journey for the truth…

_To be continued…_


End file.
